Madara's Labyrinth
by Pinkboy Naberrie
Summary: Following his wife's death, Minato Namikaze and his two sons, Naruto and Menma move to Destin Flordia to stay with Minato's mother Tsunade, a compulsive gambler who drinks too much. When Naruto goes for a night on the town, he learns something he would never have thought possible. The coastal city is infested with vampires. And the head vampire has taken an interest in him.
1. A Fresh Start

_Hi Everyone! The Pinkboy Naberrie here! This story is a work in progress that I abandoned a long time ago, but always regretted not finishing. This is a story that's very close to my heart, so I've rewritten the first two chapters and plan to finish writing the next ten or so chapters by the end of this year. For those of you that remember this story, there were originally four chapters that I wrote, but I'm only keeping the first two and taking the story in an entirely new direction than I would have when I started writing this a few years ago. I hope everyone enjoys this. I will be updating frequently so as always, reviews, follows, and favs are appreciated. Also, I don't own anything Naruto related and I make no money writing this. I'm writing this story for my enjoyment and for the enjoyment of SasuNaru readers everywhere. Naberrie._

* * *

Chapter One

 **A Fresh Start**

"What a mean old bitch," Naruto Uzumaki thought to himself indignantly. The gothic teen was glaring savagely across the sales counter at an extremely old and bigoted supermarket cashier, just barely fighting down the urge to hurl himself at her and beat her decrepit brains out.

Intolerant old cows like this one were precisely the reason why Naruto had protested so much when his father Minato insisted they _"stop to pick up a couple things"_ before they crossed the border into Florida. But of all the places they could've stopped to shop, why did it have to be Baton Rouge Louisiana of all places? It wasn't even on their way. Now they would be forced to backtrack.

And to top it all off, the moment the father and son entered the shop, Minato had disappeared into the books and literature section and hadn't been seen since. Naruto always hated it when his father got like this. Whenever the man made up his mind, he didn't give a single thought to what anyone else might have to say, and that included Naruto.

Now thanks to his dad's downright stubbornness, he was stuck having to endure a very crude and offensive lecture by a miserable old hag of a cashier that he didn't even know. She'd been going on for the last two-and-a-half minutes about how _"wicked, sinful, and irredeemable"_ his generation was and how they were very likely to _"fuel the flames of hell for all eternity."_

Naruto was seriously considering just popping the woman in the mouth, but he'd already been suspended from school this year for fighting, and he knew his dad would never forgive him if he just went and attacked some "defenseless" old woman, no matter how blinkered she might be.

"I can just tell by that defiant look in your eyes that you don't want to hear a word I'm saying do you?" the narrow-minded old crone went on as she rang one of Naruto's items across the sales counter. "But that would be just like your generation would it. Teenagers these days are soiled to the core. Back in my day, kids worked hard for a living and respected their elders.

"Now, all you little boys and girls do for a living is whore around and sponge off of your parents. My granddaughters, Sakura and Ino are the exact same way. They have a different boy in their room every night and the only time they ever call me on the phone is when they need money."

Naruto wasn't really sure how much more of this wrinkled old prune's dogmatic rambling that he could listen to. He nearly slapped her on impulse when she threw one of his Guns N' Roses cassettes into a shopping bag, shattering its plastic cover.

"I know it's the summer of 1995 now and times change, but I just wish those two little harlots would take some of my advice. As their grandmother, I only want what's best for them. They won't live an easy life if all they do is whore around with boys and have babies," the narrow-minded old witch said nastily, tossing another one of Naruto's cassettes into a shopping bag with a crack.

The old vermin was silent for a moment as she rang up a vampire-bat necklace that Naruto had picked out because he thought it would look badass if he wore it while he was in Destin Florida. Vampire legends were very prominent in popular culture around the area he'd be staying. The pathetic excuse for a cashier glared at the pendant disapprovingly before tossing it into the bag. But to Naruto's great surprise, she didn't say anything about it to him. Not even a word.

"Your total today young man will be $249.99," the pigheaded crone told him. It'd been the first non-offensive thing she had said since Naruto came to her register.

The teen glowered at her skeptically for a moment as he reached into his pocket to pull out his wallet. This would be the last of the spending money that his grandmother Tsunade had sent him for his sixteenth birthday. Tsunade Namikaze was a compulsive drinker and gambler, so the amount of money she sent Naruto for his birthdays every year always surprised him.

Naruto half-expected the cashier to rip up the money when he handed it to her, but again, to his great surprise the old woman merely smiled sweetly and put the bills into the cash register. She didn't have anything else to say when she gave him his change either.

The teen almost thought the woman had simply given up trying to lecture him, but then, just before handing him his printed receipt, she said "That hair of yours boy, is that naturally black, or did you dye it that color to signify to older men that you're some type of homosexual?"

Naruto felt his ears get hot and he balled up his fists. He had finally had enough of her abuse. "That does it! I don't care if you are an old lady! I'm gonna bash your fucking head in you old-

But just as Naruto was about to jump the sales counter, he felt a familiar calloused hand latch itself over his open mouth and a strong arm wrap itself around his waste from behind, keeping him from moving or saying anything else.

"Wut-the hall are yuu doing-Dad?" Naruto tried to make out from behind the firm hand. "I wus-in the middule of-beeting this hag's ass!"

Naruto's handsome father, Minato Namikaze stood behind him, giving the cashier at the sales counter one of his winning smiles as the teen struggled and squirmed within his grasp.

"My-What I handsome man you are-" the pathetic excuse for a cashier at the sales counter said surprised. "I wish all the men around here looked like that. Are you new to Baton Rouge or are you just passing through?"

Naruto kicked at the bottom of the counter furiously, trying his best to get out of his father's reach so he could pummel the woman, but the older man was too strong for him.

"-Hah-So muuch fur not-being a harluut-huh-you old fuucking hypocr-"

But Minato pushed his hand down harder, completely stopping his son from speaking.

"We're just passing through I'm afraid ma'am. We're on our way to Destin Florida to visit my mother Tsunade. We just had to pick up a few things for the road. I appreciate you taking care of my son. I hope he wasn't giving you too much trouble. His temper can really get out of hand sometimes," Minato said with a smile.

Naruto squirmed like crazy, swearing up a storm behind his father's hand and trying to get free, but Minato pinched his son's stomach to shut him up.

"No of course not sir. He's such a polite and pleasant young man. He listened so kindly as I told him about my wonderful granddaughters. They're about his age now," the prejudiced old cunt lied condescendingly.

"Whuuuuut! Yuuu said yuuu hatet them yuu lying old cunt!" Naruto screeched from behind his father's hand. But Minato ignored this.

"Really. That's good to hear. But I'm afraid we must be going now. Have a nice remainder of your morning ma'am," Minato said pleasantly.

"You as well," said the cashier with an evil grin. "Enjoy all that Destin Florida has to offer!"

"Hah! Enjuy-eeting my sexy ass yuuu old fuuker!" Naruto yelled into his father's hand as the man dragged him out of the shop. "If-I evur see yur oogly face again I'll-bash yuuur fooking head in!"

* * *

"Seems I can't leave you alone for more than a minute without you causing trouble can I my little gothic rainbow?" Minato asked his son pleasantly, releasing the squirming teen from his grasp once they were outside and out of earshot.

Naruto swore loudly and said "That's complete bullshit Dad! That old bitch pissed me the hell off and you know it!"

Minato ignored this as they stepped into the man's brand new black SUV that he had purchased before they left home. Minato put his keys into the ignition and turned his head to the back of the car where his infant son: Naruto's younger brother Menma was confined to his car seat.

Naruto gagged immaturely as his father grinned at baby Menma and said in a very buffoonish voice, "Hey there my wittle baby Menma! Did you miss daddy and brother Naruto! You're such a wittle cutie aren't you! Yes you are! Yes you are my Menma!"

Naruto rolled his eyes and put one of his new rock n' roll tapes into his cassette player as the car drove off. Luckily, the old crone of a cashier had only cracked the cases and not the actual cassettes.

"Dad-Remind me again why it is we're moving," Naruto complained grumpily once they were back on the freeway. "It's not that I'm not looking forward to seeing granny Tsunade again, but if Mom was still alive we-"

Minato cut him off with a sigh and said, "I'm sorry Naruto. I know you would've liked to stay living at our old house in Michigan where you grew up, but I think we could all use a fresh start. Don't forget-This is hard on me as well. That house-meant everything to Kushina."

"But Dad-"

Minato rose a hand to silence him. There was silence for a minute before the man smiled and said, "And you never know, you might even meet a cute boyfriend in Destin and want to stay there for a while," he teased.

Naruto scoffed at his father and put on his headset. He was sure his father was still grinning to himself but the teen shut his eyes and ignored this. If they were going to be driving for another few hours, then he figured he might as well get some sleep.


	2. Arrival In Destin

**Chapter Two**

Arrival In Destin

It had been nearly four years since Naruto or even Minato had seen Tsunade.

The last time either of them had been to see the middle-aged Namikaze matriarch was during the weekend of Naruto's twelfth birthday.

At the time of their last visit, Tsunade had still been living in her great-grandfather Hashirama's mansion in Orlando Florida. That was before her girlfriend Shizune passed away.

Sometime between when they'd seen her last and now, Tsunade lost her mansion while gambling recklessly on Nascar Racing and binge drinking like a wild woman.

Tsunade's untimely loss of her mansion, coupled with her copious other debts and severely crippled credit were the main reasons why she had been forced to relocate in Destin with little more than a few remaining savings bonds as her only source of income.

When Kushina was still alive, it was a rare incidence that she and Tsunade got along, which was the precise reason why Minato hardly ever took his wife and son to visit his mother. As stated by Minato on countless ocassions, the fierce personality clash that once existed between his wife and mother was so turbulent that neither of them could ever be in the same room together for anymore than sixty seconds without tearing each-other's throats out.

So with Kushina's passing, Minato saw absolutely nothing wrong with going to stay with his mother for a while. Besides, just as he had told Naruto earlier that morning, it was time for them to get a fresh start…

"Naruto, Naruto…" said a soothing male voice from beyond Naruto's virtually indissoluble slumber.

Though he was initially unable to recall who the voice belonged to, Naruto was certain that he'd heard it before. It was the only voice he knew of that possessed the ability to moderately piece together the shattered pieces of his heart and console the entirety of his fragile being…

"Naruto," the calming voice repeated, partially waking Naruto from his state of dead sleep.

That voice, it was…

"Dad," Naruto replied quietly, ultimately coming to the realization that the familiar gentle voice he heard in his head belonged to his father, Minato.

"Naruto, can you hear me?" Minato asked his sleeping son tenderly.

"Um, just a few more minutes Dad. I'm almost finished drowning those nuns in my lake of boiling Ramen," Naruto mumbled incoherently, still half-asleep.

Minato's gentle voice that was mellifluously making its way into every fiber of Naruto's being was finally beginning to awaken him from his deep sleep.

Naruto could feel the afternoon heat of the Florida sunshine shinning down upon his handsome features as his heavy eyelids slowly began opening.

"D-dad? What time is it?" Naruto asked with an elongated yawn, gazing up at Minato through hazy cerulean orbs.

"So you're finally awake are you my little gothic rainbow?" Minato asked good-naturedly, his pleasant blue eyes fixated on this road in front of him. "It's about fifteen after three, and we've just crossed the border into Destin. We should be arriving at your grandmother's beach-house in less than an hour."

Naruto merely nodded with another lengthy yawn that made infant Menma flinch in his sleep.

When Naruto didn't say anything else, Minato fell silent, figuring Naruto would need a little bit of time to wake up before being talked to anymore…

Besides, who in their right mind really wanted to be drawn into a conversation the moment they woke up, even if it was by someone as attractive and pleasant as Minato?

* * *

After twenty minutes or so of incessant silence, Minato spoke, presuming he'd given Naruto more than enough time to wake up.

"So, are you looking forward to seeing her again Naruto? It's been almost four years hasn't it," Minato said casually, trying to make conversation with his teenage son.

Naruto turned to gaze at his father's beautiful features, coming to the realization that he was referring to Tsunade.

"Are you Dad?" Naruto asked Minato following a nonchalant shrug.

The truth was, Naruto was dying to see Tsunade again. Still, he felt it would be slightly out of character to tell Minato that…

Since Kushina's passing, Naruto had developed a habit of showing his feelings more through his actions than through his words.

"To be entirely honest with you Naruto, yes and no."

Naruto rose an eyebrow as though Minato had suddenly sparked his interest.

"What do you mean by that Dad?" Naruto asked curiously with a quarter of a smirk on the right side of his mouth.

Minato sighed quietly as though pondering the most diplomatic way to answer his son without sounding like a complete jackass.

"Well, as I'm sure you already know Naruto, your grandmother and I share a very complicated relationship. But that doesn't mean I'm not excited to see her. If that were the case, I would never have decided to move to Destin."

Naruto grinned in amusement. "By 'complicated', you mean granny Tsunade still treats you like a twelve-year-old little boy whenever you're with her, which is one of the main reasons mom could never get along with her."

Minato's incredible features flushed scarlet with embarrassment. "That's not-, I never said-, What ever gave you an idea like that Naruto?"

Naruto merely shrugged, relishing the reaction his father was exhibiting. "I Dunno. Fagot's intuition I suppose."

"I thought I told you not to use that word," Minato snapped sternly, still visibly embarrassed by what Naruto had just said about his "relationship" with Tsunade.

"Why? Catholics use that word all the time. Seems like there's never enough hatred where those people are concerned," Naruto replied resentfully, the word "Catholics" dripping off his lips like liquid hatred.

"Don't change the subject Naruto. This isn't about religion-based homophobia in America. That's an offensive term and you know it."

Naruto pretended not to hear Minato's firm rebuke, turning his head to gaze out of the car window casually. Louisiana's southern terrain had now been replaced by miles of palm trees, beaches, emerald waters, and tourist attractions that covered the entirety of Destin's humid boarder.

"So, will it just be the three of us staying with granny Tsunade?" Naruto asked hopefully, failing miserably at trying to make it sound like he was asking Minato a casual question.

Minato composed himself with a brisk inhale as they passed a few large diners on the right side of the road.

"Why do you ask Naruto?" Minato asked jovially, already aware that Naruto did not get along well with the majority of their family members.

And by "family members," Minato meant that Naruto hated the majority of their "elderly Catholic" relatives with a passion. Tsunade was the only adult over fifty in Naruto's life that he chose to tolerate…

The reason for that was because she was, _a lot like him in a way_ …

"Because I really don't feel like kissing the asses of any of our homophobic relatives and pretending to be straight for the next few months," Naruto confessed truthfully, almost breaking out with laughter at the warped pessimism that overshadowed his response.

Minato couldn't help but crack half a smile. As contemptuous as Naruto's statement sounded, he wasn't entirely wrong. Minato wasn't really in much of a mood to deal with religious old geezers during their stay either.

Fortunately, Tsunade was not the type of woman to provide hospitality to "bitter old fossils clinging to the moral ways of the ancient past."

The only person who was presently staying under Tsunade's roof was her ninety-year-old grandfather Jiraiya, a drunken, senile old pervert infamous for writing "Demons Amongst Us," a popular, romantic vampire series set in the late 1950s.

Still, even that little bit of news was enough to piss Naruto off. That was precisely why Minato had waited this long to break the news about Jiraiya to Naruto.

"Knowing my mother, she isn't the type to provide hospitality to Catholics, homophobes, or anyone else who might criticize her for her reckless gambling lifestyle. The only person who I am certain will be staying with us is Tsunade's grandfather Jiraiya."

"That perverted, superstitious old coot! He's almost as bad as Uncle Hiruzen and Aunt Biwako," Naruto complained melodramatically, though secretly relieved that he would not have to deal with his fanatical Aunt and Uncle while staying at Tsunade's residence.

"I thought you liked Jiraiya's vampire novels Naruto," Minato commented offhandedly, under the impression that his son relished those sorts of things.

"Those perverted old pieces of pornographic shit. Give me a break Dad," Naruto replied with an amused laugh so uncharacteristic of him these days…

Minato sighed in tickled exasperation, glancing back at Naruto with one of his signature grins. "To be honest Naruto, I'm not very fond of Jiraiya either. But either way, he's just an old man, and he's family, so make sure you're polite."

* * *

"Looks like we're finally here my little gothic oasis," Minato smiled gleefully as he drove his black SUV into the moderately disheveled driveway of Tsunade's new beach house.

Naruto's cerulean orbs scanned over his latest surroundings with unreadable vigor. Tsunade's beach house was an average-sized residence that resided upon an old-fashioned foundation encircled by tropical shrubbery, undergrowth, and various black cats that loitered around the home with enigmatic mystique.

The area at the rear of the residence was made up almost utterly of snowy white sand and glittery emerald waters.

Although it was an unmistakable step down from her great-grandfather Hashirama's mansion, Naruto didn't mind Tsunade's new beach house _. It was, for lack of a better term, "his style…"_

"We'll be just a few minutes my wittle Menma. Daddy and Naruto have to go and greet your grandmother Tsunade," Minato told a sleeping Menma cheerfully, removing his keys from the SUVs ignition and stepping out of the vehicle with youthful prowess so untypical of someone his age.

Because of Minato's frequent jollity and stunning beauty, Naruto often forgot how old his father really was. Most people in their late thirties were either enormously obese, unsightly, embittered, pessimistic, miserable, ignorant, offended all the time, or worse, all seven…

Naruto was the luckiest teenager in the world to have a father like Minato, even if he would probably never admit it aloud…

"You coming Naruto?" Minato asked Naruto pleasantly, gazing at him with a beam of pearly-whites.

"Yeah, I'll be out in just a minute Dad," Naruto replied jovially, taking hold of his suitcase as Minato closed his driver's-side car door.

The instant Minato began walking up the steps that lead up to the front porch of the beach house, he came to the realization that a familiar set of golden, inebriated eyes were already scanning over his incredible body in a smothering, overbearing, and scrutinizing manner…

Standing in the doorway of the beach-house was Minato's mother Tsunade Namikaze, her long blonde hair hanging down her back with a series of dark streaks running through it. Tsunade was dressed in a dark gothic gown, a pair of black high heels, and a glistening claret amulet that was strung unevenly around her Caucasian neck.

"Hello mother. It's been a long time hasn't it. I swear, you look younger and more beautiful every time I see you," Minato smiled with youthful enthusiasm from in front of the creaking porch steps.

As condescending as Minato's remark may have sounded, his observation was spot-on. Tsunade hadn't aged a day since the last time they saw each other…

"Is that any way to come to your mother's house after almost four years of not seeing me Mina? You look like a lemon threw up on you," Tsunade stated drunkenly, lighting a Persian cigarette with the strange amulet that resided around her neck.

Tsunade's intoxicated eyes took in Minato's gorgeous form with inherent repugnance. Minato was dressed in a bright yellow t-shirt, white sneakers, and a pair of blue jeans that graced his elegant lower body with practically flawless complexity…

Minato overlooked Tsunade's bad-mannered greeting, choosing to compliment his mother's new residence with a friendly grin. "I simply love your new beach house mother. It's even nicer than I expected it to be. I'm certain my sons and I are going to enjoy ourselves here."

Tsunade uncorked a bottle of Japanese-Manufactured Sake and guzzled down almost half the bottle in one sip, gazing down at her son with a freaky glare that meant she had taken what Minato had said about her beach house as an insult.

"I didn't necessarily want to move to Destin you know Mina. Not with all the, _well you know_ ," Tsunade explained with a drunken burp, as though deliberately stopping herself from saying _something forbidden_ …

"Right, I understand completely mother. Perhaps if you hadn't gambled away all of Hashirama's savings bonds on Nascar Races, you might have been able to stay living in your old manor, not some third-rate shack," Minato retorted cheekily, beginning to grow tired of Tsunade's distasteful attitude.

With Minato's remark, Tsunade sprung from the front porch insanely like that of a crazy Walgreens customer bitching over an inexistent two-dollar clearance sale…

"Mina, you fucking muff-diver!" Tsunade screeched psychotically, picking her son up by the throat with monstrous strength. "You show up on my doorstep after almost half a decade of being away and this is how you greet me! Haven't you got any respect for your elders?! Haven't you got any shame?! You ought to be ashamed of yourself!"

"Don't be so hard on him granny Tsunade. Dad drove all this way just so we could stay with you. It's only natural that he's a little bit cranky," Naruto said defensively, emerging from behind Minato and Tsunade, the ends of his dark headband blowing in the soothing ocean breeze.

"Is that my Naruto?!" Tsunade cried happily, tossing Minato aside like a psychopathic ex-wife with hormonal problems.

Tsunade rushed for Naruto and gave him a gigantic hug, kissing her favorite grandson on the forehead affectionately.

"It's been so long since we've seen each other Naruto. You look practically all grown up," Tsunade said appraisingly, releasing him from her embrace as Minato got to his feet. "I absolutely love what you've done with your appearance."

"I've learned from the best granny," Naruto replied pleasantly, earning himself a smile from Tsunade who ruffled his dark hair warmly.

"Don't grandchildren say the most adorable things? You're so cute Naruto, unlike that insensible cock-mongrel Mina over there," Tsunade told Naruto, shooting Minato a nasty glare from over her shoulder.

"I'm glad you're so happy to see us both mother," Minato said sarcastically, giving Tsunade a bogus smile that Naruto initially did not recognize on his father's typically benevolent face.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed in discernible revulsion. "Mina, darling, why don't you make yourself useful for once and get my little Menma who've I've heard so much about out of the car. I'm just dying to meet my new grandson. In the meantime, I'm going to give my Naruto the grand tour of my new beach house."

"That sounds like a splendid idea mother. I'll go unload the car while I'm at it," Minato replied through gritted teeth as Tsunade grabbed Naruto by the hand compulsorily, pulling him up the creaking porch steps and into her beach house…

* * *

"Here we are Naruto, home sweet home," Tsunade beamed tenderly as she and Naruto entered her beach house.

The soothing scent of the ocean that had previously graced Naruto's tanned nostrils had now been replaced by the pleasant aroma of cinnamon candles, roast duck, and herring soba.

"Smells good in here doesn't it Naruto," Tsunade commented, swiping a blonde lock out of her right eye offhandedly. "I had my personal cook Iruka Umino start making dinner long before the three of you arrived. But knowing that man, it'll be another few hours before it's finished. You remember Iruka, don't you?"

Naruto glanced up at Tsunade with an amused shimmer in his eyes. "How could I forget him granny? He almost killed Uncle Hiruzen and Aunt Biwako with those flaming shish-kabobs during my twelfth birthday dinner. Iruka is probably the only man alive who hates those two senile old Catholics more than I do."

"That was just an accident. You know as well as anyone that Iruka is a klutz."

Naruto made a skeptical noise under his breath and flipped his dark hair back sexily. "Yeah right granny. If that was an accident, then Edward Elric is ugly as fuck."

Tsunade gave Naruto a restrained glare, as if cautioning him to watch his mouth in her presence. Nonetheless, Naruto rambled on anyways…

"Besides granny, there's a difference between being a klutz, and just trying to impale the fuck out of somebody."

Tsunade's formerly reserved glare deepened profusely. Even if Naruto was her grandson, she would not stand for him using such profane language while he was staying under her roof…

Ultimately taking the hint, Naruto fell silent, his typically unreadable blue orbs taking in the sight before him.

The scene in front of him was far different than what Naruto had anticipated. Beyond the front door of the beach house was a spacious area swathed in glossy pine-wood floors and a set of sliding doors at the opposite end of the room that lead out to Tsunade's private beach.

On either side of the sliding doors were dark, marble statues of Japanese demon cats. The two statues somehow reminded Naruto of the figurines that were sometimes featured in the entrances of Chinese restaurants.

"So what do you think Naruto?" Tsunade asked him seriously, her inebriated golden eyes lingering over the room with an expectant gleam.

Naruto didn't really know what to say. Apart from the statues of the Japanese demon cats, the entrance into her residence wasn't quite the gothic dungeon he had been expecting to walk into.

Even so, that certainly didn't mean that Naruto didn't like it…

"It's great grandma Tsunade," Naruto said with a rare acknowledging grin that seemed so uncharacteristic of him these days. "I can't wait to see the rest of the house."

Naruto's response had come off a bit more animated and condescending than he had meant it to, but he wasn't sure what else to say. It wasn't that he was unimpressed by Tsunade's beach house. It was just a tad too _bright_ for his taste… But he would never dare tell her that.

Still, Tsunade appeared to be satisfied with his response, leading him over to the right side of the area that branched off into the kitchen.

* * *

Upon their entry into the kitchen, Tsunade and Naruto came across Tsunade's personal chef, Iruka Umino who was fiddling with an antique soup ladle in an utterly mediocre attempt to complete a pot of sizzling green-bean casserole.

Iruka was dressed in a soiled apron, a fogged up pair of glasses, and a chef's hat that looked slightly too large for his head.

When Iruka heard footsteps moving towards him, he tripped over an empty can of corn, stumbling backwards as both he and the pot of green-bean casserole were sent tumbling down with an elongated crash.

"Hey Iruka, how's it goin'?" Naruto asked with an irrepressible smirk as Iruka trashed about piteously in an attempt to shake the spilled casserole off of his already sullied apron.

"Is that really you Naruto?!" Iruka asked brightly, unable to make out anything through his clouded glasses. "Lady Tsunade said that we would be having important guests this evening, but I never would have imagined- well it's been quite a long time hasn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess, it has," Naruto replied in uncontainable amusement, kneeling down to taste a bit of the spilt green-bean casserole off of the floor with his finger.

"Say, where is the old whooty anyway? I'd hate for your grandmother to see me in such an undesirable position. She's always bitching about how clumsy I am in the kitchen."

"Well, at least the green-bean casserole turned out pretty tasty," Naruto joked, licking his lips with a provocative flare only a twenty-first century boy could pull off.

"Thanks Naruto-kun. I was so sure I was going to get them right that time too."

"Don't worry Iruka, I'm sure you'll finish the green-bean casserole by dinner time. But I guess, if worse comes to worse, we could always eat off the floor. As the Catholics always say, be grateful for what you have," Naruto smirked good-naturedly, earning himself a perky smile from Iruka.

"I'll bet you my next paycheck that that aunt and uncle of yours would eat this stuff off the floor."

"No way, those two shriveled up old hypocrites. They'd think they were too good for that and donate it to a fucking homeless shelter."

Naruto and Iruka both laughed as Tsunade cleared her throat menacingly from behind them.

"This is no time to be fooling around you two!" Tsunade snapped with annoyance, taking a voracious swig from her bottle of Sake.

In that precise instant, Iruka was certain that he felt his heart stop…

"Oh, Tsunade-sama-I was just-we were just-

"Enough! Iruka, I want supper to be finished by sundown," Tsunade stated sternly, grimacing down at the spilled green-bean casserole. "And I want this rubbish cleaned off of the floor by dinnertime as well."

"O-of c-course Tsunade-sama," Iruka spluttered fearfully, still too thunderstruck too stir as Tsunade exited the kitchen.

"See you later Iruka!" Naruto shouted over his shoulder as he trailed off after Tsunade.

* * *

"Damn fool. I can't even trust him to cook one lousy green-bean casserole without burning my fucking house down," Tsunade mumbled under her breath, lighting yet another one of her Persian cigarettes as she and Naruto entered the beach house sitting room.

"He's trying granny Tsunade. If we hadn't walked in on him-

"You're far too indulgent of incompetent men Naruto. For someone who claims to despise the Catholic Church, you have the kindness of a saint."

"You say that like it's a bad thing granny Tsunade. Just because I happen to be an ex-Catholic, it doesn't mean that I'm all black-hearted and callous."

Tsunade merely snorted as Naruto's pools of blue lingered over to the withered up old prune that was fast asleep in one of the sitting room armchairs. The lion-haired old geezer was grasping an unlit cigar in one hand and a half-filled bottle of Chinese Baijiu in the other.

"As I'm sure Mina already told you, my great grandfather Jirayia has been staying with me for a while now. But since he's passed out drunk the majority of the time, you probably won't see a whole lot of him," Tsunade explained flatly, walking off in the direction of the staircase that resided at the opposite end of the sitting room.

"Evidently, unlike a certain relative of mine, old grandpa Jirayia can't hold his liquor very well," Naruto commented with a daring smirk as Tsunade stopped in her tracks abruptly.

"What did you just say?" Tsunade asked through gritted teeth, clutching her bottle of Sake so tightly that Naruto was nearly certain it would shatter.

 _Yikes_ , thought Naruto in restrained amusement. Apparently, he had struck a nerve…

"Just how young and beautiful you look in that gothic dress grandmother."

"That's what I thought you said," Tsunade replied warningly, composing herself as she started up the staircase with the graceful prowess of an Olympic athlete on steroids.

Just when Naruto was about to trail off after Tsunade, he heard Jirayia muttering to himself in his sleep.

"You may have defeated me once-you may have once-but I'll-I'll get you the next time we meet- mark my words, vampires," the shriveled up old coot murmured incoherently, letting off a particularly earsplitting snore.

"What a fucking creep," Naruto muttered pessimistically, taking off up the staircase after Tsunade.

* * *

With his suitcase at hand, Naruto followed Tsunade down the glossy pinewood hallway that would ultimately lead them to the room where he would be staying.

Tsunade came to a halt at the end of the hall and turned to face her grandson with an eerily unreadable expression. Something had clearly just occurred to her.

"This is where you'll be staying while you're here Naruto. Mina and Menma will be staying in the room down the hall. I instructed Iruka to fix up the rooms the best he could, but with that man, lord only knows what sort of state he left them in," Tsunade explained with an exasperated sigh, unlocking the door with a tiny golden key. "I hope the three of you are comfortable. If you ever need anything while you're here, you know all you ever have to do is ask."

"Thanks grandma Tsunade. This should be fine," Naruto replied appreciatively, gazing up at Tsunade with a puzzled smile.

She was still gazing down at him impassively, as though there was still something that she was meaning to say. "I only have one rule while you're staying here. The bedroom at the center of the hallway is off limits. Under no circumstances are you to ever to go near that room."

Naruto smirked up at Tsunade with a provocative tone in his voice. "Why so serious all of a sudden grandma Tsunade? You act like you've got a _vampire_ locked up in there or something."

Tsunade visibly flinched at the mere mention of the word _vampire_. "Just remember what I told you Naruto. Make yourself at home, and I'll be back up here to get you when dinner's finally ready. I'd stay up here with you to help you get unpacked, but I really have to get back downstairs and make sure Iruka and Mina haven't fucked up the place too badly yet. _I swear, men are so unreliable_."

Tsunade took off back down the hallway as Naruto entered his new bedroom. It was a fairly spacious room with a single bed, a black nightstand lined with cinnamon-scented candles, and a lone closet that resided at the opposite end of the area.

The single bed that Tsunade had left for him was covered by a dark quilt with the yin and yang symbol etched into its comfortable surface. _Now that,_ _was Naruto's style_ …

The pungent aroma of cinnamon crossed with the scent of the ocean that was being drawn in from the open window above the bed circulated throughout the bedroom with pleasurable ease.

Naruto set his dark, leather suitcase down on the bed in front of him and began to gradually unpack his belongings. There wasn't very much there, but Minato had forced Naruto to sell the majority of his things at a garage sale shortly before they left for Destin.

There was not a sane teenager alive who fancied garage sales, but sadly that was the price of moving, and Naruto was content with it…

Well, perhaps not wholly content, but what choice did he have, really? It wasn't as though he could simply haul his entire untidy bedroom with him all the way to Destin.

And even if he could, it would have been nothing but an inconvenience to both him and Minato if he had inconsiderately chosen to lug along an endless supply of shit.

As long as he still had possession of the more _important_ things that he owned like his gothic clothing and his mother Kushina's jewelry set, he would get by. They were only possessions after-all, and possessions could always be replaced.

It was people who could never be replaced, and Naruto Uzumaki was probably aware of that fact more than anyone else age ever could be.

After he was finished unpacking the majority of his belongings, the last thing he had to unpack was his mother Kushina's picture which he placed on the nightstand adjacent to his bed with care. It warmed his heart to see the beautiful, tomboyish redhead who had loved him so much smiling up at him tranquilly.

Whenever people offhandedly remarked that only the good passed away young, that statement rang more true than they would ever know…

Still feeling moderately drained of stamina from the elongated trip here, Naruto collapsed onto the bed with a relived sigh.

"Well, look at it this way mom. At least now you won't have to worry about fighting with grandma Tsunade," Naruto said with a melancholy smile, giving Kushina's picture a sideways glance before shutting his worn-out blue eyes and falling into a deep sleep…

* * *

When Minato finally finished unloading the cluttered trunk of his black SUV, the resplendent summer sun was already starting to set in the stifling distance. While he unpacked the majority of his and Menma's belongings in the entrance area of Tsunade's beach house, Tsunade resided in the sitting room, spending time with her new grandson…

"What the hell was I thinking, coming all this way to stay with my mother? What Kushina and Naruto said about Tsunade treating me like a child was an understatement. She doesn't treat me like a child anymore. She treats me like I'm her fucking punching bag," Minato bitched to himself as he set aside a bag of Menma's baby toys. "Maybe Naruto was right. Maybe I should never have- No, don't start doubting yourself now Minato. We all needed a fresh a start. Whatever shit that narcissistic broad gives me, I'll just have to endure it for the sake of my sons."

Minato's internal conflict was cut short as there was a couple gentle knocks at the front door.

"Now who the hell could that be at this time of evening?" Minato muttered to himself in exasperation, expecting the worst as he approached the front door.

"Who-is it?" Minato staggered in shock after opening the front door.

Standing in the doorway of the beach house was a beautiful young woman with long brunette hair and flawless pale skin. The woman's dark eyes bore an unusual crimson tint to them, and she was dressed in an appealing pink gown that graced her perfect bottom with elegant splendor as well as a pair of black high heels that completed her faultless appearance.

"I'm glad you asked. My name is Sarada. You must be the son that Lady Tsunade told me so much about," Sarada explained in husky tone of voice that sent shivers down Minato's spine.

"I-I'm M-Minato. And y-yes, I am Tsunade's son," Minato stuttered, almost wanting someone to punch him in the gut because of how stupid he sounded.

"It's been a while since we've had any new residents here in Destin. Most of the people around here just come and go as they please," Sarada told Minato softly, swiping a lock of her dark hair to the side of her face like a whore. "And when Tsunade told my siblings and I that her son and grandchildren were going to be moving in with her, I never would have imagined you being such a handsome man."

Minato was unable to restrain himself from blushing as a dark claret tint began to materialize on the surface of his gorgeous cheeks. "W-why thank you."

"Say, do you have any plans for this evening Minato?" Sarada asked suggestively as the setting summer sun shinned through her long dark hair, giving her an appearance like that of an Egyptian goddess. "If you like, I can show you around Destin, then maybe you can treat me to dinner. The seafood around here is like a piece of heaven."

"Well, actually, my sons and I were just about to have dinner with my mother here in a few minutes. You're more than welcome to join us if you-

"What about tonight then Minato? There's plenty of things to do around Destin _at night_ ," the woman named Sarada insisted, evidently unwilling to take no for an answer. " Besides, it would be a sin to let such a sexy man out of my sight."

"Well I-

"It's settled then. I'll be back to get you around ten this evening," Sarada smiled with a mouth full of pearly-whites, turning to leave.

Something deep within Minato told him that this was a bad idea, but all he managed to make out was "See you then Sarada."

"Naruto's not going to like this," Minato muttered to himself in defeat, watching Sadara as she departed back down the sandy road.

Sometimes it sucked being a man. Though there were not many of them left in the world, it was almost a curse to be at the mercy of such beautiful women whenever they managed to turn up.

"Who was that Mina?" asked a familiar inebriated voice from behind Minato.

"You should know her mother. She seemed to know quite a bit about you."

"What did she say her name was again?" Tsunade asked skeptically, watching as Sarada's incredible figure faded into the distance.

"She told me her name was Sarada."

"I've never met any Sarada's before. But then again, it's possible I was drunk when we met."

"Mother, you know as well as I do that no matter how much Sake you drink, you're still able recall the events of an evening. I think you would have remembered meeting a beautiful woman like that."

Tsunade merely shrugged off Minato's words, uncorking a new bottle of Japanese-manufactured Sake.

"Mother you don't think she was a-

Tsunade cut Minato off. "Don't be so paranoid all the time Mina. Not every beautiful woman that shows up at your door in a coastal city is a-well, _one of them._ "

"Mother, are you telling me that I should let this woman take me on a date?"

"Why not? I think it'd be good for you to get a fresh start if you're going to be staying here in Destin for a while."

"Naruto's not going to like this."

"So what, all you ever seem to do is worry about those sons of yours. There's nothing wrong with a parent stopping to think about themselves every once in a while."

"It's not just that mother. It's just, I'm not really sure I'm making all the right decisions for my sons. I'm just one man, and I'm not Kushina after-all. All I've ever been able to do for Naruto and Menma since her passing is-

"Mina, it doesn't matter whether all the decisions you make for your sons are right or wrong, or whether the things you do for them are great or small. All that really does matter is how much you care about them. Men like you are so rare in this day and age. You're a man who would go to the ends of the Earth for his children, and I'm certain that you've never once thought of abandoning them. You're a good man Mina, and I'm so very proud to be your mother."

Minato turned to face his mother with a modest smile on his face. "Why this sudden change in character mother? When I arrived here this afternoon, it seemed like you wanted to cut off my dick and throw it to the sharks."

"That was just me being a mom Mina."

"Really mother? You were just being a mom? My neck still hurts like hell where you picked me up earlier today. I was sure you were going to cr-

"Alright Mina, I admit. Maybe I was a little bit too bitchy when you arrived here this afternoon. I have a nasty temper, I'm addicted to gambling, and I drink too much, but it doesn't change the fact that I love you and your sons Mina, and-I'm sorry about how I acted today."

Minato grinned at Tsunade and placed a hand on her shoulder tenderly. "Me too mom. I'm glad I decided to bring the boys up here to stay with you. I think this will be a great place for them to grow up."

"I'm glad you decided to come and stay with me too Mina. Just don't get used to this-well, moments like this. I'm not very good at this sort of thing, and tender moments like this make me want to hurl."

"Don't worry Mother, I actually like the crazy you much better," the man teased.

Tsunade slapped him on the arm playfully. "I better get back to the kitchen," the woman said. "Iruka's been mediocre as a chef ever since I forbade him from using his _Navajo Sorcery_."

Minato could only smile as he gazed out into what little was left of the setting Flordia sun. For the first time in years, he felt like he had at least partially worked things out with his mother. Things were looking up.


	3. The Aunt and Uncle from Hell

Chapter Three

 **The Aunt and Uncle from Hell**

Naruto awoke the following morning with a start. Even though he had just gotten to Tsunade's the night before, he couldn't wait to see everything that Destin Florida had to offer. He quickly climbed out of bed and fastened his black headband, heading straight for the stairs.

One of the first things he noticed when he got downstairs was how quiet everything was. He'd figured everyone would still be sleeping because it was so early, but he had hoped that at least Iruka would be up and about doing his morning chores. It'd been so long since the two of them had seen each other so he was hoping they'd be able to hang out. When Naruto was still just a kid, Iruka had been like an older brother to him. He'd even been the one to teach Naruto how to ride a bike.

Apart from just the eerie quiet which was strange all in itself, Naruto noticed that old grandpa Jiraiya was no longer passed out drunk in his chair. He wondered whether the geezer was still slouching about the beach-house somewhere or whether he had simply gone to buy more of that weird Chinese liquor. In all honesty though however, the teen could really care less. As long as the old pervert kept to himself like his father and grandmother promised he would, it was all just fine by him.

When Naruto entered the sitting room, early morning sunlight was shining in through the sun roof above him and the slim bay windows surrounding the room. The teen was mesmerized by how beautiful the pinewood floors, furniture, and chairs looked swathed in the morning light. He almost stopped for a moment just to admire how peaceful everything looked. But he went on when he heard the sounds of faint movement coming from the front of the house.

Once Naruto reached the front of the house, he noticed right away that something was out of place. The glass sliding doors behind the Japanese demons cats that lead out onto the beach were ajar, and there were loud voices coming from the kitchen. It faintly sounded like Iruka was trying to calm down a very furious and hostile-sounding Tsunade. Naruto swallowed. He had no idea what could've upset the old woman so much this early in the morning.

But before he could get any closer to find out, the woman came storming out of the kitchen guzzling an enormous bottle of Sake and looking very distraught. She walked right past her grandson without so much as a single good-morning. It was most uncharacteristic of her to behave that way towards him. Now Naruto was really confused.

The boy took a few steps forward when Iruka came stumbling out of the kitchen, very flustered and face covered in sweat. He hadn't seen the Native-American man look so terrified since the time…No…It couldn't possibly be. There was only one thing Naruto knew of that could've made his grandmother so angry and Iruka so terrified. It could only mean…

Naruto's thoughts were cut short when a twelve-year-old boy wearing swimming trunks and a tourist t-shirt covered in palm trees came running into the room. The moment he saw Naruto, a huge smile appeared on his face.

"Big Brother Naruto!" the boy shouted excitedly, dashing towards him.

"K-Konohamaru?!"

Naruto was unable to hide the surprise on his face as his younger cousin Konohamaru Sarutobi tackled him to the floor with an enthusiastic hug.

"Big Brother Naruto! I can't believe it! No one told me you were staying here too! This is just awesome! Now we can hang out together all this month!" the tween said, getting to his feet.

Naruto stood up as well. Normally he would be much more excited to see his favorite cousin, but right now, there was only one thing on his mind. He probably looked more terrified than even Iruka.

"K-Konohamaru…If you're here than that must mean…"

There was no time to react before the two people Naruto hated and despised most in the world came waltzing in through the sliding doors, carrying two suitcases and a water cooler. The first of the two was a grumpy old man with a cigar in his mouth and the second was a senile looking old woman wearing a blue bonnet and the most hideous travel outfit Naruto had ever seen.

Aunt Biwako and Uncle Hiruzen had come…

Iruka nearly fainted when he saw the two geezers coming into the room. Now it was finally making sense. This was why Tsunade had looked so frantic. She hated these two old dotards more than anyone. And now here they were, standing right in the entrance area of her beach-house.

"Goddamit that Tsunade!" Uncle Hiruzen scoffed furiously. "The broad hasn't seen us in nearly four years! The least she could've done was gone to the trunk of our car to get me my stogies!"

"She's just as rude as always dear," Aunt Biwako replied. "But what more can we expect from the daughter of a drunken gambler like Lord Hashirama."

The moment Uncle Hiruzen saw Naruto and Iruka standing there gawking, he pointed his cigar at the two of them and yelled, "Biwako there's Minato's boy and that crazy Indian that nearly killed us four years ago with the flaming shishkabobs!"

Biwako squinted as though she was having trouble seeing them in her old age. "Your right Hiruzen! Then what are you two slackers just standing there for?! Come and help an old lady carry her bags!"

Still petrified with shock and alarm, Naruto and Iruka exchanged glances before going to help Aunt Biwako and Uncle Hiruzen with their luggage.

* * *

It took the residents of Tsunade's household at least three hours before they were finally able to come to terms with the fact Aunt Biwako and Uncle Hiruzen had come to stay with them. Some of them were having a harder time of it than others. The moment Naruto's Aunt and Uncle arrived, they had been ordering Iruka around and forcing him to do stupid things like taste their tea for them and adjust the furniture for them in the sitting room. And all the while, they kept calling him derogatory slurs like "crazy Indian," "teepee dweller" and "bumbling Native." It made Naruto want to bash their wrinkled old faces in.

Minato and Tsunade on the other hand had taken baby Menma and two bottles of sake out to the beach and were sitting in the gazebo by the ocean in an effort to avoid Aunt Biwako and Uncle Hiruzen's bullshit and craziness. Naruto was doing his best to avoid the two old crazies himself. That's why him and Konohamaru had gone outside as well. If he had to listen to them calling Iruka any more racist things, he would have to throttle them both.

"I'm sorry Big Brother Naruto," Konohamaru apologized as he and Naruto walked along the sea shore.

"Sorry about what Konohamaru?" Naruto asked. But he already knew the answer.

"About my grandparents. I know they aren't easy to get along with, and you aren't happy to see them, but you don't really seem very happy to see me either," the boy said. He'd stopped in his tracks and he had a very hurt expression on his face. It looked like he wanted to cry.

Naruto suddenly felt like the biggest jackass on planet earth. He'd been so shocked and angry by Uncle Hiruzen and Aunt Biwako's visit that he really hadn't been all that friendly to the boy since he arrived. They had always been such good friends and Konohamaru had always been happy to see him. He had to make things right.

"No…You're wrong Konohamaru. I am happy to see you. It's just…I wasn't really expecting to see those two…Well you know what I mean," Naruto said awkwardly. Similar to Tsunade, he really wasn't very good with this sort of thing. He was used to solving his problems by yelling and punching people in their faces. Now the opposite was expected of him.

Konohamaru was quiet for a minute, and this worried Naruto. But after a minute or so, the boy smiled up at him and said with a laugh, "Yeah…I guess they are pretty crazy sometimes aren't they?"

"Yeah…But listen, don't worry about that," Naruto said, a grin forming on his face. "Because I've got this really cool idea. Since this will technically be both of our first nights here in Destin, why don't the two of us go out for a night on the town. I've never seen a coastal city before at night and I've heard there's all kinds of badass stuff to do around here after the sun goes down."

Konohamaru looked way more cheerful than he had a minute ago when he was apologizing for his crazy grandparents. It made Naruto feel really happy and relieved.

"Can we go to the comic books store then? I've heard from my friends at school that there's this awesome new vampire series out about a woman who vacations to California and gets her heart eaten out by a blood-sucker."

"You bet," Naruto said, ruffling the boy's hair. "Now, enough with this depressing shit. It's been almost four years since I've seen the ocean and I really feel like going for a swim. You up for it? Or are you afraid I'll outswim you?"

Konohamaru smirked, taking this as a challenge. "I guess the only way we're going to find out for sure big brother as if we go head-to-head."

And with this, the two boys threw of their shirts and jumped feet-first into the water.


	4. A Night on the Town

_Hey everyone, I just wanted to let all of you know that I rode this baby out in one sitting and more chapters will be posted very quickly within the next few hours or tonight. I'm working on them as we speak. Also, did I mention that I really despise Sakura and Ino. Anyway, enjoy, and as always, follow, fav, and review. It lets me know that my work is appreciated. Naberrie._

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

A Night on the Town

The sun had begun to set in Destin Florida and teenagers throughout the city who would be starting their summer break this week were getting ready to enjoy a night of all out partying, drinking, and smoking at Henderson Beach. Two of those teens in particular, Sakura and Ino Haruno had parked their car on the outskirts of the beach, waiting for all the action to begin.

"Sakura…Did you bring the booze?" Ino asked her sister excitedly, throwing down the car keys and grinning from ear to ear.

Sakura rummaged through her shopping bag with an equally wide and rebellious grin. The two girls had just finished shoplifting a bottle of hard liquor from a gas station, or rather, they had a group of boys who thought they were hot shoplift it for them.

"Of course I did Ino…What do you think I'm a dumbbell like those four boys?" Sakura asked, a little annoyed that her sister would imply she would forget the alcohol.

Ino ignored her sister's attitude, too excited to get angry on a night like this. "Yeah they were pretty stupid…But you have to admit that leader guy with the weird black capes was kind of a hunk."

Sakura merely rolled her eyes, taking out a long thin bottle of Caribbean Rum that Ino eyed like a crazy woman. Both girls planned on getting very, very wasted before going out to the beach to get picked up by boys.

"Ooooh…Now I almost feel like a pirate…Arggh," Ino said childishly, curling her index finger up like a pirate hook.

Sakura's eyes narrowed in exasperation. "You know…I'm beginning to wonder exactly just who is stupider…You or those dumb raven guys from the gas station."

Ino huffed dramatically in an effort to pretend she was offended before eyeing the rum again with a ravenous look in her eyes.

"Come on…Don't be such a party pooper Sakura…Now give me some o' that booze…You said that I could have the first sip!"

Sakura gave her a warning glance before reluctantly handing over the bottle. "Fine then but just make sure you save some for…"

But Ino had ignored everything Sakura had just said, uncorking the bottle eagerly and guzzling almost a quarter of the bottle down her throat in just a few gulps.

"You idiot Ino-Pig! If you keep being such a booze-hound, you'll be sick before we manage to pick up guys. And I need you sober enough to do that thing with your bikini that always gets us attention!"

Ino lowered the rum bottle and wiped the bottom of her chin. Her eyes were already starting to glaze over and she looked very satisfied. She handed over the bottle.

"Good…Now that's more like it," Sakura said, tipping the bottle into her mouth and drinking even more than her sister had.

"Ah…You're such a…Hypocrite Sakura…" Ino burped drunkenly, taking the bottle from the pinkette and guzzling down another few gulps.

"Shut up…Ino-Pig."

Once the girls had drained the bottle, they were slumped in their seats drunkenly and the sun was nearly all the way gone from the sky. Just a tingle of vermillion-red and a bit of orange was left over the horizon line. They could see the hazy outlines of teens in the distance, flocking the sand of Henderson Beach as strings of lights and gaming booths began to flicker on.

"Ah…I am wasted Sakura," Ino said in an inebriated voice. "I need to get myself a man to screw now!"

Before Sakura could reply, there was a loud squealing noise that almost blew out the sisters' ear drums, and then, the next moment, the hood of the car was blasted off in a puff of red smoke. Both girls began to scream hysterically as the four boys who had helped them steal from the gas station came soaring out of the sky, sporting black capes and red amulets.

But they looked very different than they had before. Their eyes were now blazing red and their faces were contorted hideously, like the faces on corpses that had been left to rot in the heat of the desert sun. Even in their drunken state, the girls knew what was going on. They were being attacked by vampires.

The vampire leader at the front, the one Ino thought was cute was the first to strike, taking off Sakura's head in one swoop with his fangs, thick red juices flying all over the dashboard and the seats. Two of his comrades, one with short hair and another with a pony tail leaped atop the headless body shortly after, digging their fangs into her open wound and chest.

The fourth and final vampire was a daft looking young man with greedy eyes, who launched himself at Ino reaching into her chest with his claws. However, things did not go as well for that vampire as it had for his three accomplices. The moment that his hand made contact with Ino's chest, his hand burst into flames and he was propelled backwards, howling in excruciating pain.

All three of the other vampires stopped to watch as their companion was devoured by a series of orange and red flames.

"Ah…Goddammit! The little brat had a crucifix in her chest!"

That was the last thing the vampire said before his body exploded, violently spitting black and green slime across the sand and shattered car windows.

The leader vampire leaped atop Ino, ignoring the girls' cries and pleas as he ripped her arms and head clean off, kicking her across the sand with a strangely amused expression on his face.

"That idiot Suzuki," the lead vampire said with a grin. "I've been warning him to check on his victims clothing and jewelry for the last forty years. Now he's finally paid the price."

* * *

Back at Tsunade's beach-house, Aunt Biwako and Uncle Hiruzen were in the sitting room with grumpy expressions on their old mean faces, smoking cigars while Iruka sat across from them with an ice-pack pressed against his forehead. He was physically and mentally exhausted from all of the physical and mental trauma he had been forced to endure at the hands of the two old dotards. The moment that had really done him in was when Uncle Hiruzen had forced him to do one-hundred push-ups to remind him of his days serving as a soldier during World War II.

Towards the front of the house, Naruto and Konohamaru were getting ready to leave, pulling on their hooded sweatshirts and slipping into their shoes. They had no idea what exactly the night would have in store for them, but they were both more excited than they had been in a long time.

"So you excited about tonight Konohamaru?" Naruto asked him with a wide grin.

"You bet big brother Naruto. It's been a while since I've done anything fun like this."

Both boys heads turned as Minato came into the room wearing a suit and a tie, an embarrassed expression on his face. The moment the boys saw him, they burst into a laughing fit. Naruto was the first who managed to speak.

"D-Dad…What the hell are you doing dressed like that? Don't tell me you're going out for a night on the town as well."

Minato blushed a very dark shade of red and stuttered, "N-Naruto…And Konohamaru too, I'd thought you two would already be gone by now."

But neither boy had paid anything he said any attention. They were still holding their sides as they chuckled with laughter.

"Uncle Minato…What happened?" Konohamaru laughed. "You look like somebody out of one of Grandpa Hiruzen's old scrapbooks. You're not gonna get the girls dressed like that."

Minato looked like he wanted to sink into the floor and disappear with the dust mites. Then suddenly a thought occurred to Naruto as to why his father was dressed the way he was.

"Wait…Dad…Are you going out on a date or something?" The teen's expression was suddenly grave and serious.

But before Minato could reply there was a knock at the front door. Tsunade came from out of nowhere, beating him to it as she flung open the door with a crash. Standing on the opposite end of the threshold was Sarada Uchiha, dressed all in black with a red amulet hanging from around her neck. Naruto and Konohamaru's mouths fell the floor the moment they saw her, and almost immediately, they were lost for words. They were thinking the same thing. This woman was totally smoking hot.

"Good Evening Lady Tsunade…" Sarada Uchiha said mysteriously. "Is Minato around?"

Tsunade looked over Minato's date, a skeptical expression on her face before she stepped out of the way to let her pass. But for some reason she didn't cross over into the house. Her eyes were locked expectantly on Minato, and for some reason it gave Naruto a really bad feeling.

"Look Naruto…We'll talk later okay?" Minato said. "Right now I really have to go."

And with that, he was out the door, accompanying Sarada down the lawn. Tsunade had a very uncomfortable expression her face as she watched her son's silhouette disappear into the dark shadows of the night. Naruto and Konohamaru were still dumbstruck when she turned around to face them.

"Alright boys…Listen Up. You both be careful tonight alright. Henderson Beach is a great place to be after dark but it can also be very _dangerous_."

After she said that, Tsunade disappeared into the sitting room without another word to them. This left both boys feeling puzzled and confused. But they didn't let that shit get to them. They put their hoods up and went out into the night, the cool ocean breeze filling their nostrils.

Back in the sitting room, Tsunade came up from behind Iruka and whispered, "It's time for us to go too Iruka. I may have need of your Navajo Sorcery tonight."

* * *

Henderson Beach after dark was incredible and Naruto and Konohamaru both were digging it. The sand around them was littered with strings of multi-colored lights, gaming boots, and DJs. Teens were crowded on nearly every inch of the beach, partying, drinking, smoking, and flirting. And at the center of the beach was a large stage with flashing lights that was bursting with loud rap music. Naruto and Konohamaru exchanged a curious glance, and then a second later, a big fat rapper guy with shades and a freaky grin came dancing out onto the stage with a microphone in his hand.

"Hey, Hey, Hey, how is y'all doin' today my Henderson Beach teens?! It's your homie, Lord Killa' Bee!" The man shouted in a buffoonish voice, making some crazy rap sounds into his microphone.

Everyone had suddenly gone very quiet and still. Even the DJs stopped playing, and for a brief instant, Naruto half expected the audience to start booing. But then, everyone burst into an applause, cheering and screaming for the crazy man named Lord Bee to continue.

"Now listen up y'all! We is guuuna have a craaaaazy night of drinkin' and partyin' and screwin', but first, we is guuuna kick this craaaazy night off right with all of y'all's favorite craaazy band, the Henderson Beach va—va—vampires!"

The rapper Lord Bee danced and rapped his way off the stage and a group of some of the most drop-dead gorgeous guys Naruto had ever seen appeared in a puff of red smoke. They were all dressed in black and wearing black capes with red amulets. Each one of them was holding an electric guitar and a microphone.

Naruto gazed up at the band members skeptically, expecting them to be some sort of cheesy eighties cover band. But the moment they started playing "You Could be Mine," by Guns N' Roses, Naruto was sold. They sounded exactly like them and the lead singer at the front sounded just like Rusty Rose.

"Wow…They're really good aren't they big brother," Konohamaru said in awe over the cheers and screams of insane fan-girls and their jealous boyfriends and dates.

"Do you see the lead singer at the front?! That's Sasuke Uchiha!" One girl screamed.

"I know isn't he incredible!" Another one said.

"And that one with the electric-blue guitar, that's his older brother Itachi!"

"Who is that one with the short hair, I haven't seen him before?"

"I'm not really sure…Do any of you know?"

"That's their cousin, Shisui Uchiha…He's supposed to be new to the band or something."

"But where's Suzuki?"

"Who cares…He was always a wierdo anyways. He used to give me the creeps."

"Yeah…You're right Ten-Ten…He was a little creepy."

"A little…He tried to bite my hand when I met him backstage that time."

"You got to meet them backstage! I'm so jealous!"

Naruto was so mesmerized by the band that he nearly forgot where he was. It wasn't until the band finished playing and Konohamaru tugged on his hoodie-sleeve that he was snapped out of his trance. But he couldn't stop staring at the lead singer named Sasuke at the front, and for a brief moment in time, he'd almost thought he imagined the other teen smirking at him. Then, just as sure as he had been there, he was gone.

But Naruto hadn't gotten enough of him. He wasn't sure how…But he was going to find this Sasuke and make him his.

"Big Brother Naruto? What is it?" Konohamaru asked.

Naruto wasn't listening to the boy anymore. He was looking for a gap in the crowd where he could go after Sasuke.

Konohamaru suddenly looked horrified. "Big Brother no!" The boy protested. "I know what you're thinking but no! Give your hormones a break for once! You're always going after some guy every time we hang out! And you promised we'd go to the comic-book store!"

But Naruto had already taken off into the crowd, shoving people out of the way forcefully as he got closer to the stage. He wouldn't stop and he refused to turn back. The only thing he was thinking about now was meeting Sasuke, and his heart was literally hammering in his chest at the thought. When he finally got behind the stage, the band members were already leaving, making their way across the other end of the beach.

Naruto swore and ran after them, but no matter how fast the teenager ran, they seemed to only get further and further away from him. Until finally, they disappeared into the evening mist. Had this chase been for nothing? Would he never get to meet the mysterious Sasuke who'd won his heart with his cover of "You Could be Mine." And why did he feel like he was being taunted somehow?

The teen stopped in his tracks, panting and sweating in exhaustion. He yelled a few wild curses up at the sky, and then the next moment, the band members returned, this time with two other guys that Naruto had never seen before. Every one of them was atop of a motorcycle without any protective gear, encircling Naruto as they howled wildly into the night. The lights from the vehicles nearly blinded him but he stood his ground.

Finally, the motorcycles stopped. Sasuke parked his bike right in front of Naruto and with a wide smirk asked, "So…You got a name kid?"


	5. The Local Vampire Hunters

_Here's the next chapter of Madara's Labyrinth. It's a little bit of a shorter chapter but I said I'd be posting throughout the evening, and I'm true to my word, so yeah…Here ya' go. Don't forget to follow, fav, and review. Enjoy. Naberrie._

* * *

Chapter Five

 **The Local Vampire Hunters**

Konohamaru couldn't believe that Naruto would just go off and ditch him like that to go hook-up with some guy he didn't even know. He'd promised that the two of them would be able to hang out at Henderson Beach all night long. But now, Konohamaru was starting to believe that what Naruto really wanted to do was mess around with that Sasuke guy until the sun came out. It was complete and utter bullshit.

The tween sighed in frustration as he browsed through the horror section at the nearby comic book store. He'd been hoping that getting himself the cool new vampire comics that Udon had told him about would help him forget all about being backstabbed by Naruto. But he couldn't seem to find what he was looking for. Just as the boy was beginning to think all hope was lost, a smirking guy with purple face make-up and crazy brown hair came from out of nowhere.

"Looking for this?" The guy asked knowingly, dangling a couple of comic books in front of Konohamaru's face.

Konohamaru's eyes widened.

"How…Did you?"

"Relax kid…Let's just say you look like the type alright. Plus me and my sister have been working this job for our old man since we were kids. I know people."

Konohamaru hesitated.

"Go ahead. Take them."

"Y..You mean it?"

"Of course…Now quit gawking at me like that kid and take them. They're yours."

Konohamaru snatched up the comics and gazed at them with contentment. He was pretty sure the one at the bottom hadn't even been released yet.

"I'm Konkuro by the way. But you can just call me Konk. That's what my brother and sister call me anyway," Konk said conversationally.

Konohamaru didn't say anything. He was still pissed the hell off at Naruto and didn't know if he wanted to just casually start up a conversation with some guy he'd only just met.

"You don't have to thank me," Konk said with a beam. "I was starting to get tired of watching you sulk up and down my horror section anyways. I'd be damned if I was gonna let some poor kid walk outa here without a smile on his face."

The boy still didn't reply. But Konk went on anyway.

"So are you having a rough night or…"

"I'm not!" Konohamaru shouted finally, punching over a stuffed werewolf display. He looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"Your not?" Konk asked calmly. "Then why ya' puchin' shit for? Are you tryin' to get my old man to beat my…"

"Because my cousin is a big fat jackass!" Konohamaru bellowed, finally letting out his anger at Naruto for leaving him.

"Yeah…I kinda' figured it was something like that. He ditch you or something?"

"Your damn right he did," Konohamaru seethed. "He promised we were gonna' hang out all night down at the beach. But then he ran off with some weird guy in a black cape. He cares way more about getting it on than about some kid like me."

"…A boy in a black cape huh?"

"In that case…You had better take these as well kid," a tough-looking girl in a cosplay outfit said, handing another few vampire comics to Konohamaru.

The boy took them without a second thought. He already had a feeling he knew who the girl was.

"Hey there Temari…I didn't realize you were working tonight," Konk said sarcastically.

"Right…Sure you didn't, especially since I was the one who drove your worthless behind here tonight dumbass," Temari said.

"Hey…You don't gotta' get so up and personal about it. Sheesh I was only kidding."

Temari gave him the finger but Konk ignored this.

"Just listen to us kid…This cousin of yours. It sounds like he might've ran off with one of the vamps."

Konohamaru looked at Konk like he was some sort of hustler.

"A what?"

"A vamp. A nightcrawler. A bloodsucking devil. You know what I mean kid…A friggen' vampire."

The tween was still gazing up at him skeptically. So Temari jumped in.

"What my brother is trying to say Konohamaru…Is that we know a lot about vampires. We've been working in this store for practically our whole lives. And so…It probably wouldn't hurt for you to just take a few precautions. Maybe read those comics I gave you. They'll tell you all you need to know about vampires."

Konohamaru nodded, not really sure how to feel about this.

"Listen…I appreciate the comics. But it's starting to get really late. I should be getting back home or my family will worry about me."

Konohamaru headed for the exit, but before he left, he asked them, "You guys sure you don't want me to pay you anything for the comics?"

Konk waved him off.

"I already told ya' kid…Keep them, they're yours. Just be sure to refer us to that cousin of yours if he has any trouble handlin' the vamps. Plus you owe me business for totaling my display."

Konohamaru gave the siblings a weak smile and something that somewhat resembled a wave before leaving the store.

Once Konohamaru was out of earshot, Konk turned to Temari and said, "Well big sis…Looks like we've got ourselves another case of vampire fever."

"Just don't go telling Gaara just yet. You know how he gets whenever we get a hunting job."


	6. Tsunade's Detour

_Hi everyone, the Pinkboy Naberrie here! This is one of the first chapters I envisioned before I got started so I just had to share it before I went on any further. So consider this a filler for now…Or not…Or yes…No…Well whatever…But Tsunade does gamble away more of her savings bonds in this chapter so if she gets evicted from her beach-house don't come crying to me. Oh…And also Minato gets more than he bargains for on his date with Sarada…So enjoy! Review, follow, and fav! Naberrie._

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

Tsunade's Detour

It'd been ages since Tsunade or Iruka had been to Henderson Beach after nightfall.

When the pair first moved to Destin, they used to frequent the area to participate at the gambling booths but eventually they got tired of having to fend off all the goddamn vampires. Most people were able to live their whole lives on the coast without ever encountering a vampire, but the truth of the matter was, when you were the daughter of a werewolf chief and the son of a Navajo tribal-man, it was hard not to draw the attention of those savage blood-suckers.

Now, Tsunade and Iruka found themselves in a similar dilemma. They were attempting to tail Naruto and Konohamaru while at the same time, doing everything they could to conceal their scents from vampires or any other supernatural creatures that might be lingering nearby. This was the reason why Tsunade hardly ever left the house except to buy booze and gamble. She hated having to do all this work. Iruka felt the same.

"Tsunade-Sama," the Native-American man said. "For some reason…I think the two of them have split up. I've suddenly stopped sensing Naruto's chi."

Tsunade sniffed the air and peered through the crowds. She could no longer sense Naruto either. Was it possible that something had happened to her beloved grandson? She sighed with exhaustion.

"Let's try and find Konohamaru Iruka," Tsunade said. "I can't let anything happen to either of them. If the wrong _beings_ were to find out that those two are the descendants of Hashirama…well…Honestly, what were Hiruzen and Biwako thinking…Coming to Destin now."

The old woman uncorked a bottle of Sake and started into the crowd. Iruka followed closely behind her. Nevertheless, Tsunade stopped when she saw a vendor with a gambling spinning wheel. When Iruka saw where his master was headed, he nearly pissed himself.

"Really Tsunade-Sama? Are you seriously about to gamble at a time like this? Have you lost your mind?"

Tsunade ignored him, eagerly approaching the man at the gaming booth.

"Step right up! Step right up! Who's going to be the next lucky patron?! How about you lovely lady? Did you want to take your luck with the spinning wheel? You'll have a chance to win up to two-thousand dollars!"

Tsunade licked her lips greedily and barked to Iruka, "Iruka…Get out the savings bonds quick! I want to gamble 'til I drop!"

"But Tsunade-Sama…The mortgage payment is due next week. Did you want to lose the beach-house too?"

Tsunade didn't have any intention of losing her beach-house. She was done with that kind of gambling, but there was something she needed to know and this was the only sure-fire way to find out. So she gambled with cash from her savings bonds for nearly twenty minutes until at long last…

"Incredible Ladies and Gentlemen….I think we've got ourselves a winner!"

Everyone around them cheered. Even Iruka was gawking at her. Tsunade had never won a bet before, at least not all the time he'd known her. He expected her to be celebrating, but instead she was wearing a long frown on her face.

"It's just as I thought. I just hope I'm not too late."

"My lady?"

"Let's go Iruka!" Tsunade barked, shoving her way through her confused admirers.

"But Tsunade-Sama…What about the prize money?! My lady…Please wait for me!"

* * *

Sarada lived in a small beach-house just a mile or so off from Henderson Beach, and Minato had accepted her invitation to stay the night with her…Against his better judgement. The man was sure his mother would gnaw his head off with her werewolf fangs if she knew he was being so downright careless.

"I'm sorry about tonight Minato…I've never been very good at winning prizes."

"You did…Just fine to me."

Sarada blushed and pushed Minato onto her sofa. However, the man could tell quite quickly that something was not right.

"Sarada…What are you?"

But the woman wasn't listening to him anymore. She was trying to remove his suit and tie as she peppered his face with hungry kisses. And then she got lower…Until.

"Wait…"

That was when he sensed it. He hadn't inherited his family's powers…But he knew enough to sense that a vampire was nearby.

A moment later…Sarada's beautiful features transformed hideously, and the skin not concealed by her black bikini turned foul and withered like the skin on a rotting corpse. And in her mouth were jagged fangs.

"Stop!"

Minato kicked the vampire away just in time before she was able to take his head off. She was thrown backwards by the force of his kick and impaled by the antlers of a mouse head on the wall behind them.

"D-Damn you…Werewolf spawn."

Those were Sarada's last words before her body exploded…Spraying green and black slime throughout the room.

"Dammit...I hate fucking vampires…I hate 'em! Damn you to hell Mother for talking me into coming back here!" The man coughed, spitting out a mouthful of green slime that tasted like horse shit.

"I swear…Naruto was right not to want to…

"Shit…Him and Konohamaru left to…

"Dammit…I'm such an idiot jackass…

"Great going Minato…Always thinking with your dick…"

And with this, Minato sprinted from the room, trying his best not to slip on Sarada's juices.

* * *

Back at Henderson Beach…

"Iruka! Granny Tsunade!"

"Konohamaru?!"

"Finally…There you are," Tsunade said in relief.

"Where's Naruto?" Iruka asked.

Konohamaru huffed angrily.

"That asshole? He ditched me like an hour ago to run off with some guy…After he promised we could hang out together all night!"

Tsunade sighed.

"So that's what…" Tsunade thought to herself. "Then why…Was it just a coincidence then?"

There was silence for a moment.

"What did you want to do then my lady?"

Tsunade bit her lip for a moment and the said, "I guess it can't be helped…He is just a teenager after-all."

Iruka raised an eyebrow. But Tsunade just waived him off.

"Come on Iruka…We need to get Konohamaru home…Or else I'll never hear the end of it from those two crazy geezers. There's nothing more we can do about Naruto tonight."


	7. A Wild Night with the Vampires

Chapter Seven

 **A Wild Night with the Vampires**

It was after midnight when the partying at Henderson Beach reached its peak. Teenagers had come from all over town…Sneaking out of their parents' houses so they could get a taste of the action. And as every police officer around knew, with nights like this came underage drinking, smoking, and drugs. It was practically any cops' dream.

This was especially true for Sheriff Homura Mitokado and his partner, Deputy Koharu Utatane who were parked just a few yards away, waiting to bust the first unlucky teen who happened to stumble past their cop car drunk or high on some drug.

"And so…Another summer begins. It's 1995 already Koharu can you believe it? It seems like it was only yesterday that the two of us were graduating from the police academy."

"I know…It'll be time for us to retire soon and let the younger generation take over."

"Yeah right. I've got four grandchildren I have to help get through college.

"And besides…I'll be damned if I'm gonna' let some young schmuck fresh from the academy take over for me any time soon.

"Everybody from here to Tallahassee knows Destin is where all the action is."

….

"What in the hell?!"

Sheriff Homura's eyes nearly shot out of his skull as six teenage boys sped by on motorcycles without any protective gear. Every one of them was howling, screeching, and cheering into the night and making as much noise as they possibly could. Four of the boys gave the two cops the finger as they rode by.

Homura's eyes narrowed furiously as he reached for his radio.

"Attention all units! Attention all units! We've got ourselves a chase just north of Henderson Beach!"

"Copy that Sherriff!"

"Alright Koharu, buckle up. We're gonna' go for a little ride."

* * *

Naruto had never ridden on a motorcycle before, but it didn't take him very long to learn.

The first minute or so he felt like he was going to crash…But then his blood started to boil and his heart began to hammer in his chest and he felt as though he'd been a motorcycle driver his whole life. It was almost as though the bike roaring beneath him was responding to his every command…Like it had a mind of its own.

"Looks like you're finally getting the hang of this Naruto," Sasuke said with a grin, driving up beside him. "I was kinda worried at first. The last human who rode with us didn't survive."

Before Naruto could process what Sasuke had just said, one of his subordinates, the one with the pointed face and greasy hair pulled in between them.

"We've got trouble boss! Cops…About a dozen of them approaching us from behind!"

Naruto felt his heart beat quicken. "Cops?"

It was less than a moment later when they all heard the sirens.

"Just relax kid and let the bike guide you," Sasuke told him.

Naruto knew he should be terrified. But for some reason he was exhilarated. A second later his adrenaline shot up.

"Alright everybody listen up!" Sasuke called from over the roar of their bike engines. "It's time we show these cops what happens when you fuck with the Uchiha!"

The guys all cheered and the one with the pointed face grinned evilly and pulled back with the other three of his comrades. Naruto could've sworn he'd seen fangs in the boy's mouth…But then…

"Slow down! Slow down and pull over immediately! This is the police!"

Everyone howled and drove even faster. Naruto sped up as well, watching as his surroundings flew past him at over 90 miles per hour. His heart kept getting faster and faster until finally...He couldn't feel his heartbeat any longer.

The cops were right on them now, honking their horns and blasting their sirens, but Naruto seemed to know just what to do. He pulled back at just the right time, and then accelerated, causing one of the cop cars to go headfirst over the side of the cliff.

The guys all cheered at the sight, but the other eleven cars were still tailing them.

"You ready for this guys?!" Sasuke called.

"Hell yeah!" They all cheered. Naruto did as well.

And they all slowed their pace as more than half of the remaining cars pressed down on their breaks and collided with one another and another two went over the side of the cliff. Naruto laughed hysterically along with the rest of the guys but he felt his skin get colder as he did, as though all the warmth was suddenly being drained from his body.

Two cars were still on them…And they were gaining. The cops hadn't given up their chase. This was personal for them now.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called to him.

The two of them moved together as if they were in synch. They hit their breaks one last time and accelerated as the last pair of cop cars, including the one carrying Homura and Koharu were sent hurling over the cliff.

There were a series of loud explosions and then the motorcycle gang sped off into the night.

"You're one of us now Naruto!" Shisui called.

"Yeah great going!"

"The kid seriously got it on his first try?!"

"Fuckin' A!"

"I must say…I'm impressed. Even Nanook wasn't able to get it on his first try," Sasuke told him.

"Hey boss, third time's the charm!" The pointy faced guy called playfully.

Now Naruto was seriously sure that guy had fangs…And so did…Sasuke?

He felt different now as well. His mind was still hazy from the police chase, but he could tell that something about him had changed.

When he glanced down in his side-view mirror, his skin had a glowing tint to it and his eyes were a deep shade of red.

"Where are we going?!" He called to the gang.

They all laughed.

"That's a good question…But it's somewhere you'll have to see for yourself to believe," Sasuke said.

* * *

The vampires came to a halt at the edge of the cliff. It was a long way down and the bottom was covered in thick mist, so Naruto couldn't see the ground.

They all dismounted and Nanook and Shisui dived over the cliff. The rest of the guys, minus Sasuke and Naruto all followed suit.

"You coming Naruto?"

Sasuke howled and threw himself face-first into the mist.

Naruto hesitated for a moment and then jumped down.

* * *

When Naruto came to, he was inside a large candle-lit labyrinth. Everything was hazy and his vision was clouded…But he could faintly see Nanook and the rest of the vampires partying and laughing loudly in the background.

"You want a drink Naruto?"

Those were the first words he heard. And he was pretty sure it was Sasuke's voice.

He sat up and looked around. There was a mirror beside him but he could no longer see his reflection.

"It's good. You'll like it."

Naruto took what Sasuke handed to him without a second thought and drank up. At first, it tasted strange, but it seemed to get tastier and tastier the more he drank.

A minute or so passed before his head cleared enough for him to realize that the goblet he was holding had blood in it. But he had already drunk too much to stop now.

So he tipped the goblet and drained what was left of it in a single sip.

"Looks like he's finished Sasuke."

"Yeah…You'd better hurry. You know what I was like the first-time I fed."

"Good luck with that Sasuke. He's stronger than the rest of us were."

Naruto suddenly felt very strange. He had the urge to...No it couldn't be. He had just finished drinking. This was different kind of thirst.

"Good you've finished. Now we just have to…"

But Naruto had dropped the goblet to the floor causing it to shatter. He had a ravenous look in his eyes.

"You better look out Sasuke. He's about to…"

Everyone laughed and cheered as Naruto tackled Sasuke and crushed his lips down onto his in a fearsome kiss.

"You'll have your hands full tonight Sasuke."

"Yeah…I needed like ten chicks to satisfy my urge to mate after you changed me."

"You sure he won't tire you out?"

No answer came from Sasuke. He made no effort to move or speak as Naruto attacked his mouth hungrily, the blood he'd given the teen streaming down the sides of their chins.

That's right. That was why he had pursued Sasuke. This was what he had wanted. But then…


	8. Sunglasses and Garlic

**Chapter Eight**

Sunglasses and Garlic

When Naruto awoke the next morning everything around him was bright.

He tried to make out where he was but he couldn't see anything. The more he tried to see, the hazier everything seemed to get.

And then…He felt a sudden stinging pain in his eyes that made him cry out. It was excruciating. He reached for the bedside table to find…Sunglasses?

Naruto put them on and suddenly, everything was clear. He could see again and he was back in his room at his grandmother Tsunade's beach-house.

The teen tried to remember how he'd gotten back here but too much from the previous night was a blur. He remembered leaving Konohamaru. He remembered chasing after Sasuke. He remembered riding atop a motorcycle. And then…

His head throbbed and he climbed out of bed.

* * *

When Naruto got downstairs, he found that everyone was already awake and in the in the sitting room. Uncle Hiruzen and Aunt Biwako were on the sofa smoking cigars, Iruka was placing refreshments on each of the coffee tables, and Konohamaru was sitting by himself in the corner reading comic books. When the boy looked up and saw Naruto standing there, he felt a pang of guilt.

"Hey big brother. Did you have a fun night?" The boy asked softly.

Naruto didn't say anything. But what could he say? He'd fucked up big time. He had left the poor kid all by himself at the beach so he could go get it on with some guy he'd never met.

Konohamaru had every right to be angry with him.

"There you are young man!" A voice shouted angrily. "You're finally back are you?!"

The hairs on the back of Naruto's neck stood up. He had never heard Tsunade talk to him like that before. She sounded furious.

The teen wheeled around to find his grandmother and father standing in front of him with their arms crossed, faces white with rage. This was exactly how his parents used to get whenever he would get suspended for school for fighting.

"Oh…Hey Dad. Hey granny."

"Is that all you have to say after last night?!" Tsunade demanded.

"You have some serious explaining to do son. What the hell were you thinking leaving poor Konohamaru all by himself at the beach late at night?"

Naruto just shrugged and walked right past them, shutting the front door behind him as he left the beach-house.

* * *

The sound of motorcycles roaring away sounded outside when Naruto returned to the beach-house that evening. Everyone was in the sitting room waiting for him. But Naruto paid them no attention, heading straight up the stairs without saying a single word.

"It's hormones!" Uncle Hiruzen cried loudly.

Tsunade and Minato just exchanged worried glances.

"Big brother Naruto…" Konohamaru said sadly.

The boy had never seen his cousin act this way before. He wondered what could be wrong. Was it something he had done? Or had Konk been right? Could his cousin have really gone off with a vampire?

There was only one way to be sure…

Later that night, when Konohamaru went upstairs for bed he passed by Naruto's room. The door was open and there was no light on inside.

That was when he saw it…

Konohamaru froze with fear when he saw Naruto standing in the center of the room with his eyes shut tight. His face was contorted hideously, his mouth had fangs dripping with fresh blood, and there was a shattered goblet on the floor. He looked like he was in excruciating pain.

There was no question about it now. Konk and Temari had been right all along.

Without another glance, Konohamaru darted down the stairs and burst into the kitchen.

Iruka who was at the sink doing dishes turned and said, "Oh…Hi Konohamaru…What are you…"

Konohamaru ignored the man and went straight for the refrigerator. He pulled out a sack of garlic and grabbed the phone book off of the kitchen counter before disappearing from the room.

The boy rushed into the parlor and slammed the door shut behind him, locking it. He threw down the garlic and hurried over to the phone. However, when he reached for it, a clawed hand stopped him.

"When did you…"

He tried to scream but Naruto put a hand over his mouth. The boy started to squirm but he stopped when he saw the desperate look in his cousin's eyes.

"Konohamaru…Please just listen okay. I'm sorry about last night. I really fucked up okay. But this…I never wanted this. Please…Just…You have to help me.

"You're my cousin Konohamaru."

Konohamaru hesitated for a moment and looked into his cousin's eyes. There was nothing but sincerity there. Naruto truly was terrified. So he touched his hand gently and nodded.


	9. Storming the Vampire Hideout

Chapter Nine

 **Storming the Vampire Hideout**

The next morning…

"Are you sure about this Konohamaru?" Naruto asked the boy as he flipped through the phone book.

"Oh yeah big brother…These guys are the real deal."

When Konohamaru found the line that said _Raja's Comics,_ he dialed the number and waited.

"Raja's Comics. This is Konk."

"Konk, it's me Konohamaru."

"Oh yeah…Konohamaru. How's it going? Are you still having problems with that cousin of yours?"

Konohamaru paused, and then said, "You have no idea. He's gone like…Complete vampire!"

"Wait…Are you serious dude? Like he's actually transformed? Has he fed on a human yet?"

"Has he…What the hell are you talking about? Fed on a human…"

Naruto who was listening in shook his head.

"No…I guess he hasn't."

They heard Konk breathe a sigh of relief.

"Then there's good news."

Naruto stared desperately at his cousin.

"Well then, spit it out! What's the good news Konk?!"

"If you're right…And your cousin really hasn't feasted on a human yet…It means he isn't a full vampire."

"Not a full vampire?"

"That's right. He's probably only about 50% vampire."

"So what do we do Konk?"

"Well…If you're asking me how to turn him back into a human it's not going to be easy."

Naruto and Konohamaru exchanged worried glances.

"And why's that Konk?"

"Well…There's only one way to return a half-vampire back into a human."

Konk was silent for a moment. Then he said, "The only way…Is to kill the head vampire.

"I have a feeling your cousin knows who that is."

There was a pained look in Naruto's eyes. He hesitated for a moment and nodded.

"Yeah…"

"Alright then. We have no time to waste. Come by the shop as soon as you can get here. I'll round up my siblings and we can decide where to go from there.

"If we're going to waste the fucker…Then it has to be done before sundown while the vampires are still asleep.

"After that…We won't have a chance in hell.

"Once they know we're on to them…They'll come for us…And kill us one by one."

* * *

"Okay you two…Listen up…Hunting vampires is a tricky fucking business…And no two vamps are the same. So we'll have to be on our guard at all times."

"Konk is right…If you guys plan to live through this…You're going to need the right equipment," Temari said. "Gaara?"

She gestured to her younger brother…An expressionless redhead who had the eyes of a blood-thirsty killer. He handed Naruto and Konohamaru each a long, pointed stake.

"Those…Will protect you…Once we're in," Gaara told them.

"That's right," Konk said. "But remember what I said…This is tricky and no two vamps die the same way. Some explode. Some implode. Some burst into flames. Some melt like fucking butter.

"Just keep in mind…You do not want to be around when one of those nasty critters kicks the bucket."

* * *

Naruto lead Konohamaru and the vampire-hunting siblings to the base of the cliff where the vampires had their hideout.

There was only about an hour of sunlight left as they entered the tunnel which would lead them straight to the bloodsuckers.

However, when they reached the end of the tunnel, Naruto and Konohamaru looked around confused. It was empty. Until…Konk and Temari pointed towards the ceiling.

The vampires were suspended above them…Asleep.

Konohamaru gasped and Temari put her hand on his shoulder to relax him.

Naruto almost felt guilty as he gazed up at Sasuke's sleeping face. But then he remembered the task at hand.

It was Gaara who made the first move.

"I've got you this time…Vampires."

The redhead pivoted on his left foot and shoved his steak right through Nanook's heart. The vampire cried out and convulsed violently before exploding, putrid slime and puss spraying throughout the cave.

Sasuke and the other vampires awoke at once; enraged.

"Naruto you fucking traitor!"

This had been a mistake.

"Shit…They're awake!" Konk yelled. "Run!"

They all rushed as fast as they could towards the end of the tunnel. However, just as the rest of the group got out safely, Konohamaru tripped and one of the vampires grabbed onto his leg.

"Konohamaru!"

"Gonna' kill you all!" the vampire growled.

Naruto and Konk grabbed onto the boy by his arms, pulling him their way with all their might, until…

The sunlight hit the vampire's hand and he was propelled back into the cave. He howled and howled in pain, and then…He stopped.

"We'll get you for this…Naruto."

That was Sasuke's voice. The other vampires were howling with rage.

"Fucking shit!" Konk yelled angrily. "They'll be coming for all of us now! We better get back and fast!"


	10. The Great Alaskan Wolf Sage Appears

_Hi everyone, the Pinkboy Naberrie here! Here's the tenth chapter of Madara's Labyrinth. You have absolutely no idea how much trouble I had getting this chapter up. I've been trying for like four straight hours. So, I wanted to post way sooner, but I had a shit-ton of homework to do today that I'm still working on now...So it couldn't be helped. And then my doc manager went down right when I was finished typing up this chapter. I couldn't believe it! But eventually I thought of a way around it...So yay! Anyway...Here you go. I did everything in my power to get this to you and that persistence paid off. There's one more chapter to go after this one, but there'll be a big twist at the end...So just be warned. Be sure to follow, fav, and review. My traffic graph has been super high, s_ o _thank you much to everyone who has been reading...I appreciate you and hope you will stay through until the end! Naberrie._

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

The Great Alaskan Wolf Sage Appears

Naruto was beginning to panic every time he glanced up at the sky. There was less than an hour of sunlight left and he, Konohamaru, and the Vampire-Hunting siblings were running to Tsunade's beach-house on foot. Any minute now, Sasuke and the other vampires could be on their tail. There was no way in hell that the vamps were just going to let what they'd done go.

There would be a full-moon tonight…So there was no telling how powerful that would make the vampires…Or any other creatures for that matter…

"There it is everyone! Quick!" Kohohamaru shouted, pointing out the beach-house that faced the sea.

But there was only about fifteen minutes of sunlight left by the time they reached Tsunade's front-porch. It was nearly dusk.

"Yeah…But we're almost outa time!" Naruto yelled, throwing open the front door.

"Alright everybody…We gotta get ready for those bloodsuckers quick…Or we're fucked!" Konk said.

They dashed through the front of the house and burst into the sitting room to find it deserted. Not even Aunt Biwako or Uncle Hiruzen were around.

"Shit, this is bad! Where the hell could they be?!" Naruto demanded.

A moment later, Iruka came into the room carrying a stack of empty snack trays.

"Oh, hello boys. Did you bring friends? That works out. I just finished whipping up some…"

"We don't have time for that kinda' shit now!" Naruto shouted desperately. "Where are the adults?!"

Iruka suddenly looked worried.

"They're out at the gazebo on the beach. Tsunade thought it would be…"

"Just shut up and listen Iruka!" Naruto snapped. "You have to get everyone inside now! The vampires are coming!"

"V-Vampires?"

"Yeah…And probably like an entire coven of them! Badass ones too man!" Konk added.

Iruka's eyes widened in terror. It was finally starting to make sense now. The sunglasses, the garlic, and the weird behavior were no longer mysteries to him.

The man dropped his snack trays and darted out of the house without another word to any of them.

Konk turned to his companions and said, "Alright everyone…We're super short on time so there are going to be a few things I'll need and fast."

Everyone gazed at him seriously; their expressions grave.

"First things first…I need water; lots of it…And anything we can use to throw it at the vampires once I've blessed it."

Naruto and Konohamaru both knew where this was going. And suddenly…Something dawned on them both.

"There's a bunch of old ten-gallon tanks and old water hoses out in the garage. I saw them back when granny was giving me the grand tour!" Naruto exclaimed.

"…And I bought water-balloons at the gift shop on my way here!" Konohamaru said with a grin.

Konk suddenly looked way more optimistic than he had just a few seconds ago.

"Okay then everyone…This is how it's gonna' go! Temari…Go with Konohamaru and fill water-balloons! And Gaara…Go with Naruto and bring me back as much water-power as you can!"

Naruto frowned. Why was he getting stuck with freak-show? But there was no time to bitch about that now. If they didn't act fast then they were all as good as dead.

"Right…Then we'll meet back here in five minutes! Now move!"

* * *

Naruto and the rest of the gang met back in the sitting-room in a little over five minutes. Konk had flipped the sofas and coffee tables over so they could use them as shields and he had four stakes ready for use…Or rather legs he'd broken off of Tsunade's antique chairs. She would not be pleased about that later.

Once Konk had said a quick prayer over the water to convert it to Holy Water, they shut off all the lights in the house and got into position. They were just in time too, because the sun had very nearly just set.

Konk and Temari were both behind a sofa brandishing stakes, Konohamaru was kneeling next to Temari with a bucket of water-balloons and a pair of night-vision goggles, and Naruto was standing in front of a ten-gallon tank, holding an old water-hose capped off with a silver nozzle.

The bad thing was that Naruto and Gaara had only had enough time to fill the tank with water about halfway. If they had taken any longer, they'd would never have gotten back in time. And to make things worse, creepy Gaara wouldn't stop giving Naruto weird looks and staring down at the teen's crotch and ass. It made him feel super uncomfortable; not to mention it was also distracting as hell. When this was all over…He hoped to never see the redhead again.

The full-moon had now risen to its full height in the sky, its soothing light seeping in through the sun-roof and windows, illuminating the house and sitting-room. But Naruto and Konohamaru both looked very worried.

"Big brother," the boy whispered. "I'm scared. They should've been back by now."

Naruto had been thinking the same thing. But it was not him who answered, but Konk.

"Don't worry kid…If we're lucky…Your family will be smart and stay the hell away from this place. The vamps _are_ after us after-all."

Konohamaru exhaled in moderate relief. He hadn't considered that. Maybe Konk was right and his family members were safe for right now.

For the next minute or so…Everything was quiet. The only sound in the room was the sound of Naruto and Konohamaru's terrified breathing. But Konk, Temari, and Gaara were completely calm. It lead the two cousin's to believe the siblings had done this a hundred times before.

"I know what you two must be thinking…"

"Huh?"

When Naruto and Konohamaru looked up, Konk was wearing a wide smile.

"…That we've done this sort of thing a hundred times before. But don't overestimate our chances against the vamps."

"Konk is right boys," Temari added. "We have experience hunting all kinds of supernatural creatures…From vicious Gremlins…To Sasquatch…To flesh-eating Zombies. Hell…We've even faced-off against the Loch-Ness Monster. But…

Konk cut her off,

"Well…Actually I faced off against the Loch-Ness Monster. You two just backed me up."

Naruto and Konohamaru exchanged skeptical glances. But they had to admit…After what they had seen over the past few days…Anything was possible.

Temari just rolled her eyes. "Listen boys…All we're trying to say is even though we've fought Vampires before…We can't lose our heads and get careless. There's no one in living memory who's fought a full vampire clan head-on and lived."

Temari's advice was well-intentioned, but her words were doing little to ease the tension that they were feeling.

"Wait…Hold on just a second Temari. Uncle Ebizo did tell us about that one old guy…What was his name…Oh yeah…That Alaskan Sage Guy or whatever."

"Don't be fucking stupid Konk. That was just a story he used to tell us when we'd go on jobs as kids to keep us inspired."

"Hey…All I'm sayin' Temari is…"

…

Konk's sentence was cut short as the sun-roof above them shattered into a thousand pieces.

"Take cover!" Gaara hollered.

Everyone covered their heads with their arms and hands, preventing glass shards from killing them. However, they still sustained gashes in places. Konk's forearm was bleeding badly and Temari had a cut across her cheek. Konohamaru's eyes had been saved thanks to his goggles, and Naruto's sunglasses had been knocked clean-off his face, revealing two blazing red eyes.

Konohamaru shuddered when he saw them.

The next moment…Over a dozen vampires came soaring out of the sky lead by Sasuke Uchiha. His fangs were barred and his face was contorted hideously. His hate and anger only magnified the ugliness of his vampire appearance. His brother and cousin, Itachi and Shisui Uchiha were at his side.

"You traitor Naruto!" Sasuke thundered.

"You were one of us!" Shisui bellowed.

"Yeah…We're gonna' make you pay for what you did to Nanook!"

"Kill the half-vampire! Kill the humans! Drain their blood!" The vampires all chanted.

But then…

Sasuke's eyes widened in terror as there were several earsplitting roars followed by the shattering of windows on all sides of the room.

"It can't be…"

"Werewolves!"

"Sasuke move!"

"Move or you'll be eaten alive!"

There were a few more loud roars before an enormous Werewolf with black fur, red eyes, and monstrous fangs lunged off the staircase, taking Itachi's head off as slime and puss erupted out of his wound. His corpse dropped out of the air with an ugly crunch.

The Wolf wasted no time checking on its victim, propelling itself back into the air with its hind legs and hurling itself straight at Shisui, leaping out through a broken window with the vampire trapped between its teeth.

The vampires were in a frenzy…

A female vampire cried out in terror as two more Werewolves, one from either side of the room hurled themselves into the air, taking two more vampires with them between their mouths and jumping out through shattered windows.

"My Lord…Look out!"

A vampire threw itself in front of Sasuke, protecting his life with its own as two glowing blue spirit creatures were sent whizzing straight for it, annihilating it where it stood.

"Dad?"

"Nice shooting Lord Minato!" Iruka said, lowering his bow.

"Thanks Iruka! I'm still a bit rusty! That's the first shot I've fired in nearly four years!"

"Human filth!" Sasuke shrieked.

"Kill them…Kill the humans!"

"Now everyone!"

The remaining Vampires headed straight for them.

Iruka and Minato prepared to take aim again for another combo shot and Temari, Konk, Gaara, and Konohamaru each took on a separate blood-sucker. This left Naruto to fend of Sasuke and a big blonde vampire who were soaring right at him.

"Suck on this bloodsuckers!" Naruto hissed, unleashing his water hose on the two fiends.

But Sasuke, like a coward grabbed onto the back of the blonde vampires' capes and threw him in front of his own body, shielding himself from harm.

This left the servant vampire to take the full force of the Holy water as Sasuke tackled Naruto to the floor, separating him from his hose. The servant vampire melted onto the floor like falling jelly.

"What's the matter Naruto?! Wasn't I good enough for you?! Wasn't the sex good enough?!" Sasuke demanded angrily, opening his mouth wide as if he wanted to take Naruto's head off.

Naruto tried to get away…But Sasuke was too strong for him. And everyone else was too busy fighting to help him.

"Naruto!" Minato cried out desperately. But if he tried to help his son now, he'd only be killed.

"Hang on kid…I'm coming!" Konk yelled, impaling a female vampire through the chest with his steak. But he was too far away.

"Now die!" Sasuke hissed.

But just as Sasuke was about to take off Naruto's head, about a dozen or so Siberian Huskies came soaring in through the open ceiling and windows, ripping all the remaining vampires to shreds. Sasuke cried out in pain and terror as two of the great dogs laid into him with their fangs.

"Naruto…Why? How could you? I thought…I thought we…"

Even in the many years that would come to pass after his first battle with the vampires, Naruto would never know what it was Sasuke was trying to tell him.

The teen thought he saw a tear streaming down the vampires' cheek as the two huskies ripped him in two. There was a vibrant explosion of blue and white sparks as Sasuke exploded into a million pieces.

Naruto felt himself return to normal and his eyes return to their usual color and he breathed a sigh of relief. It was all over now.

He returned to his feet just as old man Jiraiya appeared at the center of the room flanked by two Siberian Huskies. They were growling softly and their bright blue eyes were twinkling brightly in the moonlight.

"So there I was kids at the peak of Mount Fairweather…At the mercy of two tumultuous female vampires!" The old man exclaimed dramatically. "I was almost at the brink of death…But the Great Alaskan Wolf Sage would never give up that easily! So that's when I…"

"Jirayia!"

Tsunade came rushing into the room followed by far less crazy-looking versions of Aunt Biwako and Uncle Hiruzen. Her lip was bleeding badly and it looked as though the two Sarutobi crones had taken a beating as well.

"Sorry about that Tsuna," Uncle Hiruzen apologized. "But Biwako and I aren't as young as we were when we trained you."

Tsunade ignored him.

"What the hell are you doing here?! I thought you were in Northern Bulgaria searching for Orochimaru!"

"Well…I heard my beautiful granddaughter was in trouble…So me and the pack raced back here as fast as we could."

"Told you he was real Temari," Konk whispered smugly. He had a childish _"I told you so"_ look in his eyes.

Temari rolled her eyes and she and her brothers approached Naruto and Konohamaru.

"So are you boys alright? I see you're back to normal Naruto."

"More or less."

Everyone wheeled around in alarm as a wounded vampire came soaring out from behind the rubble, fangs barred.

"Die filthy humans!"

But Jiraiya transformed into a Werewolf where he stood, leaping into the air and taking the vampires' head right off.

The nightcrawler exploded violently, sending Naruto, Konohamaru, Konk, Temari, and Gaara hurling backward against the wall behind them, covered in slime and puss from head-to-toe.

A minute or so passed before Konohamaru grinned and said, "So who feels like spending a day at the beach?"

All of them laughed except for Gaara. Naruto was starting to think the redhead was incapable of having a sense of humor.


	11. Two Months Later

**Two Months Later**

Two months after Naruto and his friends defeated Sasuke Uchiha and his vampire coven, Tsunade's cousin passed away, leaving her an enormous sum of money which would allow her to go back to her old manor in Naples and Konohamaru returned home.

The boy had had such a fun time with Naruto and the Vampire-Hunting siblings over the summer that he hated to return home. Konk, Temari, and Gaara didn't do very many jobs that involved slaying supernatural creatures and Naruto didn't try picking up anymore hot guys, so they had spent almost every day and night together hanging out in the comic-book store, at the beach-house, and at Henderson Beach just laying out under the stars.

It almost felt as though something really important was missing when Konohamaru left.

A few days after the boy left with his grandparents, and about a week before Naruto, Minato, and Menma were scheduled to move to Naples with Tsunade, Naruto stopped into the Comic-Book store to see his favorite siblings. Only they weren't there.

"I'm very sorry Naruto…But Konkuro, Temari, and Gaara aren't here right now. They left for a job with their Uncle Ebizo sometime late last night."

"What the hell do you mean they're not here?! They could've at least called me to let me know beforehand! And after everything we've been through together…"

"I'm sure they would have if they'd had the time," the old woman at the counter said. "But it was a very urgent job. They should be back sometime within the week."

Naruto swore loudly and left the store. What could've been so important that they would just leave without saying goodbye? They didn't have much time left together before the move as it was. It really sucked big-time.

* * *

But Naruto's luck didn't seem like it would be getting better anytime soon. When he got back home later that afternoon, the beach-house was in shambles. It looked even worse than it had on the morning after they fought the vampires. A whole half of the house had been blown away.

Naruto climbed through the rubble frantically and looked around until he found Tsunade in the sitting-room. She was on her knees sobbing with her face in her hands and it looked as though Iruka was trying to console her.

"Granny…Iruka…What happened?"

Tsunade didn't even look up at him. She was way too hysterical.

"Naruto…" Iruka said softly.

"What's going on Iruka? Why's the house destroyed…And why is granny crying like that?"

The man hesitated and then said, "Naruto…Your father Minato was abducted…By vampires."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock and then in anger.

"What the hell are you talking about Iruka?! What vampires?! We wasted the vampires, don't you remember?!"

"Naruto…You know full-well that there is way more than just one coven of vampires roaming the earth."

"So who in the fuck took my Dad then?! What the hell are they going to do with him?!"

"My guess is…He was taken to Madara's Labyrinth…By the worst of all the vampires…Madara Uchiha."


	12. Coming Soon!

**New Update:** _Hi everyone, there will be a new 60+ chapter Madara's Labyrinth coming soon! It will be an alternate expanded edition of the story where Sasuke and Naruto end up together! The vampires will be funny and less scary, Kushina will still be alive and really scary as a Mom, Tsunade and Iruka will get triple the amount of scenes because I absolutely adore those two, Sakura and Ino will last a lot longer and their roles will be different, Konohamaru and the Monster-Hunting siblings will be in more but they will die instead of Sasuke, Minato won't be around, that room on the second floor that Tsunade didn't want Naruto in will have Orochimaru locked in it, Jiraiya will be in more of the story although he won't show up until way later, more will be revealed about the vampires and werewolves, and there will be lots and lots and lots of Yaoi and smut that will take up at least half or more of the chapters! I'm going to make this a big project of mine and I'm going to keep it going all year long or way longer with frequent updates, regardless of what the reviews say or how many readers it gains. I'm doing this because I love these characters and I love the premise I created, although I'd love to have a lot of you along for the ride. My hope is this new story will be a classic that will be remembered and loved for many years, but if not, I will have written the story as I originally intended it to be. It may not be right away, but it will be posted! Stay tuned...Pinkboy Naberrie!_


End file.
